


The Hard Way

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Peacock!Chloe, Salt Free, Whump, Wounded, broken peacock miraculous, broken!Chloe, sick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Chloe steals the peacock miraculous from Gabriel’s safe. She begins using it to spend time with her favorite superhero Ladybug. It’s not long before Gabriel forms his own suspicion as to who stole the wounded miraculous.Gabriel sets out to stop the peacock miraculous owner from using it further.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Plagg." Adrien asked.

Plagg couldn't be bothered to speak after eating a slice from a wheel of camembert cheese Adrien had given him. His mouth was full. In polite society, speaking when your mouth was full was something no one should ever attempt. Adrien always told him "you kwamis are really out of touch with mankind sometimes. Our etiquette has improved since the birth of the universe. Your table manners could use a tune up, Plagg."

After he swallowed another mouthful Plagg answered. "what is it?"

"Father isn't himself," Adrien said.

"I'm sure your dad's okay," Plagg said, trying to provide his own rational conclusion. "his schedule is really full."

Plagg only wished he could say the same for the empty pit that he called a stomach.

"Yes, that is true father is always busy," Adrien agreed. "you don't think it would have anything to do with-" his train of thought soon came to a grinding halt. He suddenly became tight lipped when he began thinking about the mysterious new acquaintance he met from a nearly a week ago.

"What is it?" Plagg yelled. He flew over to Adrien wondering what he meant. "is it Le Paon?" he questioned. "your gonna say Le Paon aren't you," for once he anticipated Adrien's response. "your dad's been glued to his smartphone over some new superhero?" he threw head back then laughed. "that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard of! He's an adult, he has better things to do with his time!"

"It's the way he talks about Le Paon," Adrien admitted. "it's not the same way he discusses Chat Noir or even Ladybug," he exclaimed, trying to hide the alarm in his voice. "we only met her once and now her social media account has blown up overnight and for some reason it's making father uncomfortable."

Plagg paused a few seconds then replied. "it's just nerves."

"It can't be."

* * *

Earlier during the day

The change Duusu provided was not immediate.

"What am I feeling? Why am I feeling sad all of a sudden?" Chloe asked, Duusu trying to describe what she meant. "I can feel all of them, laughing, crying, screaming I can't tune them out," she gave a shuddering breath. "all of them are loud and most of them are in pain."

The kwami of emotion supplied his own thoughtful answer.

"I'd say most of those feelings belong to your own classmates," despite Duusu's power by measure. Chloe was still far too inexperienced to read the emotion of every Parisian outside of her own public school. "remember what you said about Jeluka a few hours ago?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Chloe said, angrily.

"Maybe you should apologize for hurting her feelings." Duusu gently suggested.

It was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! Chloe yelled in her loudest most obnoxious voice.

She refused to acknowledge Jeluka's feelings **ever** mattered.

"It's those feelings of anger, bitterness, and hostility that keep making your classmates attractive targets," Duusu explained. "Hawkmoth is just going to find more reasons to akumatize them again if you keep saying mean things to them."

"So what?" Chloe growled.

"If it would help clear your own conscience you might be able to stop crying in your sleep at night." Duusu said, in a rushed breathe.

Chloe said nothing as she quietly mulled over Duusu's words.

"You may not know it, Chloe but when your in a deep sleep at home you never really stop feeling. Sometimes you feel a lot of bad emotions you pick up from other people in Paris. Do you know what happens when your dad sees you crying in your sleep during the middle of the night? He pulls up a chair to sit beside your bed. He feels sad too, did you know that? He holds your hand, he gives it a gentle squeeze. He brushes the wet bangs away from your forehead while he tries to figure out what went wrong. Maybe you could start showing your classmates this kind of compassion."

After the numb shock slowly subsided Chloe obediently followed Duusu's advice.

Chloe required baby steps.

Apologizing to Jeluka meant that to Duusu Chloe was going to begin practicing humility. 


	2. Chapter 2

"You did the right thing," Duusu, informed Chloe. "apologizing for bad behavior is always the right thing to do."

"Whatever, it's not like it really mattered," Chloe said, feeling disgusted by the thought.

"That's the whole point of apologizing to someone when you done something wrong," Duusu exclaimed, he smacked his forehead with the palm of his head. "you aren't supposed to be mean to them again," he let out an exasperated sigh. "Jeluka must know you're going to improve your bad behavior and what about Ladybug?" he quickly added.

"What about Ladybug?" Chloe said, she gave Duusu an incredulous expression.

"Who's side are you on?" Duusu questioned. "it's-it's-as if-," he sputtered, as though he was testing the words on the tip of his tongue. "as if you enjoy contributing to Hawkmoth's ideals!" he told Chloe.

"I am not," Chloe said, through clenched teeth.

"You lack self-awareness," Duusu shouted. "we are not in tune with one another! This isn't a power struggle! We both play important roles, we must work together for the greater good! You must accept responsibility and promise change, you must promise _**me**_ change!"

"I guess so," Chloe said, her tone of voice was bitter.

"You're lonely because of your hatred," Duusu said, lowering his voice to a soft whisper. "don't you want to make new friends?" Duusu noticed Chloe's lips were compressed together. She refrained from responding. "I have given you my powers, Chloe. You may not understand these emotions your feeling right now. But I'm hoping it will help you reform and Ladybug who've you sworn your allegiance will be proud of you for serving underneath the kwami of creation."

"Okay," Chloe said, pointing a finger towards Duusu's face. "maybe- just maybe- you are right about something. Maybe," she bit the bottom of her quivering lip then said. "maybe I should start acting a little more nicer."

"Perhaps," Duusu said. "or are you uncertain this is how you should be conducting yourself?" he inquired.

Chloe made a nervous expression.

"I should become the better version of myself," she exhaled a long winded wheeze. "is that what you wanna hear," Chloe trilled. "I should be just like that ditzy klutz Marinette but if acted like her then I wouldn't be me!"

"Then you should be yourself. You should follow the example Marinette has set."

"Do I have to?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel was self-absorbed.

It was his assistant Nathalie who found him quietly reading Le Paon's status updates inside of his art studio. It would be far too easy to retrieve the broken miraculous now Chloe had found a brand new accessory to add to her wardrobe.

Gabriel glanced up from his smartphone. "Nathalie," he said, acknowledging her presence. "I suppose you must be wondering what course of action I plan on taking now that we both know who stolen our good friend Duusu."

"I assume you will acquire Chloe's miraculous within a day," Nathalie surmised.

"No," Gabriel said, a soft chuckle rolled off of his tongue. "I've come up with another plan," Nathalie's eyes slowly widened in disbelief. It was obvious her employer carefully weighed his options. "instead of taking back the miraculous I'm going to let Chloe keep it for a while."

"We can't afford another casualty!" Nathalie said, raising her voice.

A long soft hum escaped Gabriel's lips.

"I'm not finished," he said, explaining what he had in mind. " **attrition**. The exhaustion will set in her bones. Unexplainable fatigue. Fainting spells is how Chloe will help us seize Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"She's far too young to wield a broken miraculous," Nathalie said, she clutched the tablet she was holding tightly to her chest. "at least Emilie was a full grown woman. Chloe won't be able to stay in transformation if she ever exhausted her powers," she felt unsettled. "you'd be doing Chloe a favor by taking back the miraculous. All you'll be doing is putting Chloe and Andre through unnecessary pain."

"Which is why I want Chloe to work along with us," Gabriel said, calmly. "Le Paon will be left relatively unharmed from the safety of my observatory. Chloe idolizes Ladybug there's no way I'll lose seizing her magical earrings this time."

"And what if Chloe collapses before we're able to mend the broken miraculous."

"That won't happen again."


End file.
